


your hair was short when we first met

by a_big_apple



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Feelings, Filk, yes i said filk in this the year 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_big_apple/pseuds/a_big_apple
Summary: I know I'm showing my age but...I wrote a filk song? I had too many feelings about Pearl and Rose and Regina Spektor to contain.
Relationships: Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pearl/Rose Quartz | Pink Diamond
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	your hair was short when we first met

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [Samson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p62rfWxs6a8). It's all [gimmeshellder's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmeshellder) fault <3

You are my sweetest downfall

I loved you first, I loved you first

When I imagined you inside my head

I should let go, I can’t let go

Your hair was short when we first met

Rose Quartz went back to Earth

Not the planet of her birth

Didn’t understand her worth

And went right back to Earth

And Homeworld won’t forget about us

And the Diamonds never conquered us

And the Diamonds never conquered us, not even once

You are my sweetest downfall

I loved you first, I loved you first

Beneath the stars came fallin' on our heads

But they're just old light, they're just old light

Your hair was short when we first met

Rose Quartz came to my bed

Told me that my hair was red

Told me I was beautiful

And came into my bed

Oh, I shattered her myself one day

Her hands, they hid the truth away

And she told me that I’d done okay

And kissed my fallin’ tears away, my tears away,

And she kissed my fallin’ tears away

Rose Quartz went back to Earth

Not the planet of her birth

Didn’t understand her worth

And went right back to Earth

Oh, we brought Corruption raining down

Yeah, we couldn't heal a single one

But Homeworld won’t forget about us

And the Diamonds didn't conquer us, not even once

You are my sweetest downfall

I loved you first


End file.
